Severus and Hermione
by Morsan82
Summary: Things that happens in my dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Snape and Hermione

A Wonderful Surprise Part 1

It has been five years since the victory over Voldermort and his Death Eaters. Hermione is now twenty-three and Snape is forty-six.

They have been together as a couple for almost three years and are now planning their wedding. Severus had proposed to Hermione on their two years anniversary.

Hermione has gone to muggle London with Ginny Potter to search for a wedding dress. They are just about to go in to the first bridal shop, when Hermione gets dizzy and passes out.

Ginny gets really scared for her friends' life, so she searches for Hermione's muggle mobile phone and calls for an ambulance. Then she sends a patronus to Severus.

When Hermione wakes up in a hospital bed after about five hours, she see Severus fast asleep in an armchair. He had been crying a lot, she could tell by the dried tears on his cheeks. She reached out and touched him, stroked his hair and cheek. Severus woke up a gasp and just stared at her. He calls for a nurse and then he went back to Hermione.

"You are awake. How do you feel Love?"

"I feel fine, just tired. What happened? I remember nothing.

"You passed out in front of the bridal shop and Ginny called for an ambulance. You have been out for about five hours."

"What is wrong with me?"

"I don't know, I've been waiting for the doctor for some time."

The nurse had brought the doctor and now entered the room.

"We have the test results and the show that there are no physical wrong with you Ms Granger. Nothing that eight months won't heal."

"What does that mean Doctor?"

"That means Ms that you are pregnant."

"I'm what? No I can't be, not now."

Hermione starts crying and don't even dare to look at Severus. She is afraid of how he would react to this "problem".

Severus felt all cold, like every drop of blood froze in his body. He just fell back in the armchair and started to feel tears running down his face. He looks up at Hermione who is also crying and takes her in his arms and whispers in to her ear.

"I love you more than ever. You make me the happiest man alive."


	2. Chapter 2

Snape and Hermione

A Wonderful Surprise Part 2

The following months are moving fast. Hermione are now seven months in to her pregnancy and starts to having strange food cravings and serious heartburn.

Because of the heartburn she is sensitive to different types of food, Severus deodorant and some flowers. All those smells make her nauseous and she throws up a lot.

"Are you feeling alright Mione? You look kind of pale."

"It is this heartburn. It makes me nauseous. I can't drink anything except carbonated bottle water without throwing up. And I have cravings for onion rings and pickled gherkin."

She smiles and tries to hug Severus without feeling nauseous from his deodorant.

"Severus, you have to change your deodorant and stop eating hotdogs. The smell is making me feel sick."

"Sure honey, as you wish. Anything else I can do for you?"

"No that's fine Sev. I let you know if I need anything. I'm going to take a nap, care to join me?"

She kisses him on the cheek.

"I join you later. I have something to take care of in Diagon Alley first."

He kisses her back and apparate to Diagon Alley.

Hermione lay down on their bed and fall fast asleep. She wakes up when Severus pops in to the kitchen.

"Are you awake, Mione?"

"Yes just woke up. Did you want anything?"

"Come here, I've got something for you and something for the babies."

"Okay I'm coming."

When she gets in to the kitchen, the first thing she sees is a wonderful miniature of a nursery. Severus had put a shrinking spell on all the furniture and all the other nursery things.

"Oh Sev, It's wonderful. Can we put it together right now?"

"Glad you liked it, but slow down Mione. I have something for you too."

Severus takes out a small velvet box from his pocket. He opens it and gives Hermione a jewelleryset with the babies' birthstones.

She looks at the silver ring, necklace, bracelet and earrings and starts crying. Tears are streaming down her face and she sits down at the kitchen table still holding the jewellery box.

"What is it Mione? Didn't you like it?"

"Oh yes, I love it. It's just so beautiful and I feel so ugly and fat."

"Stop that love. You are more beautiful than ever to me. Would you like me to help you with the necklace and the bracelet?"

She stops crying and smiles

"Yes please do so."

The following one and a half months, Hermione felt worse than ever. She had a terrible pain in her back and some mild contractions at night. She wished for the weeks to move faster.

Severus had stopped working so he could be home with Hermione and take care of her the final two weeks before the babies arrived.

She started to have contractions at 7am one morning and woke Severus up with a scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape and Hermione

A Wonderful Surprise Part 3

"Hermione, are you alright? Is it time? What should I do?"

"It hurts; I think we have to go to the hospital."

She starts to have really strong contractions and feels like her back would break in to pieces.

Severus gets up from bed faster than speed of light and tries to find some clothes.

"Calm down Sev, nothing is going to happen at home. We have time, Relax, I'm fine. (smiles)"

"Easy for you to say. I can't believe how you can be so calm. I'm terrified."

Hermione gets up from bed and feels the strongest contraction yet. She grabs Severus arm and screams her lungs out.

"That was a big one. I hope I can take more of that."

"Okay that's it. We are leaving for the hospital right now. No matter what you say."

Severus was starting to panic. He got his clothes on and ran to get the car. Hermione sat down on the bed and tried to move as little as possible when she reached for her clothes.

Ten minutes later they were on their way to the hospital. Hermione was now having contractions every five minutes, so the twenty minutes car ride felt like hours.

She felt like she was about to die when they arrived to the hospital. The nurses helped her getting in to a hospital gown and in to bed.

"How are you felling Ms Granger? How far are the contractions? Has your water broken yet? I'm just going to examine you, to see how far we are here."

"It really hurts doctor. My water hasn't broken. I think they are 2-3 minutes apart. Oh! I'm having one right now."

"You are seven centimeters dilated and we are going to break your water to really get this party started. Do you like anything for the pain?"

"No thanks doctor, I want this all natural. Severus, you have to help me. Remember what we have planned?"

"Yes Love, I remember. I'll do my best to help you."

At 12pm Hermione started to push and 13:45pm she gave birth to the first of her twins. She had the chance to rest and gains her strength before she started pushing again. Twin number two were born at 14:30pm.

Severus was so happy he couldn't stop crying. He just cuddled his wife to be and his beautiful twin boys.

"What should we call them? Do you mind if we use mythological names?"

"No I don't mind. I love mythological names; they have a type of mysteries to them."

They decided to name the boys Ajax David and Tristan Daniel.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape and Hermione

A Wonderful Surprise Part 3

The years went by Severus and Hermione had finally got married and after ten years the Snape family had grown to five sets of twins and number six on the way. Nobody could ever understand how they did to only get twins. Severus biggest wish was about to come true. He was about to be father to six boys and six girls, his life could not have turned up better.

Hermione felt a different way. She was the one who had to do all the pain and the pushing, don't forget four months of back pain and heartburn.

"Severus, I have to be honest. I don't want any more children. These two have to be the last ones. I can't take it one more time. My body is about to break down. I know that you always wanted to have many children, but I'm tired."

"Why didn't you say something before? I thought you wanted the same thing as I did. Did you think I was going to get mad or something? I love you. Silly girl, when are you going to understand that? I would never hurt you. If you don't want any more children, then we don't."

"Thank you for understanding how I feel. I know that you love me. I love you too, more and more every year."

They kiss and cuddle on the sofa for awhile, when Hermione feel a sharp pain going through her body.

"Oh! Severus it's time."

"What, Now?"

"Yes now. Call Ginny and ask her and Harry to come and take care of the children."

When Severus calls Ginny and she gets the children through the floo, Hermione's water broke and she feels like she is going to give birth right now. She feels like she has to push. She felt really afraid.

"SEVERUS! They are coming now. I can't hold back, I have to push. You have to deliver them; we won't make it to the hospital."

"Are you sure? I can't do this. We have to make it."

Severus was so high in to panic, he was shaking.

"Yes! You can do this, I know you can. I believe in you, only you. I have to push right now. Oh my god this hurts. Please Sev, help me. I can't do this without you."

"Okay honey. I try to calm down and do my best."

Severus tried to calm himself down enough, so he could help his wife deliver their twin girls.

After fifteen minutes the first girl was born and the second girl was born after twenty-five minutes.

Severus laid the girls in their mother's arms and sat down next to them. After a few minutes they went to the bedroom and lie down on the bed and fell asleep.

They got the chance to rest for a few hours before the rest of the family got home from the Potters house.

After awhile of family life with their twelve children, Hermione and Severus realized that they were in need of a bigger house.

Severus manages to buy Malfoy Manor, so the big family moved there and lived a happy life as long as they could.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for not writing anything about the children, but I thought that this story would be too long. So for those who wonder what all of the twelve children are called and what house they were in.

Here they are:

Twin pair 1: Ajax David and Tristan Daniel

Twin pair 2: Juno Aileen and Ione Alina

Twin pair 3: Helios Damon and Midas Dennis

Twin pair 4: Elektra Amber and Epona April

Twin pair 5: Castor Dylan and Pollux Derek

Twin pair 6: Selena Alexis and Tara Alice

Ajax, Elektra and Castor made Slytherin.

Juno, Tara and Tristan made Gryffindor.

Helios, Selena and Epona made Ravenclaw.

Ione, Midas and Pollux made Hufflepuff


End file.
